Remembering What Was Lost
by DrenaDragon
Summary: A story about forgetting and remembering, losing and finding, truth and lies.


_A/N: I haven't posted anything in a while so I decided to rewrite a roleplay I did with a friend. We ended up canceling the original and I decided to write from scratch. The overall idea is still their but the story has almost completely changed. I hope you do enjoy and please do review letting me know your thoughts. Thank you._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 _Summary: A story about forgetting and remembering, losing and finding, truth and lies._

* * *

 **Remembering What Was Lost**

* * *

They have been separated for years. She was taken from him. He has been searching. He had to find her. If he didn't, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

He aimlessly walked into a clearing. He laughed. What he was doing here? He wasn't going to find her here, he won't even be able to find a clue. This is where that...that…. _thing_ tried to take him. How could he be so stupid to come back? So stupid to think he'd find a sign of her here.

It was on this very grounds that his sister was taken from him by those...poor excuse for mafia "police". It was so stupid. Why does the mafia need protectors of law? To take away those who don't fit into their idea of crime? It was so stupid.

He looked up placing his hand to the top of his head and laughed. What was he doing? He's been searching for years yet he still hasn't found her. Not to mention they were here to take him.

* * *

She couldn't remember anything before coming to Vendice. Every year she would go see someone who would remove her memories. She didn't know what kind of memories were being removed, just that it was to make her stronger. For her own good.

She stood at her desk and flipped through the pages of her journal. She kept it so she could write down her memories before they took them away. However, each time written in the book were the words;

" **I shouldn't know.** "

She knew it was her handwriting but her curiosity never left. She checked every year and she was sure this year would be the same. She checked anyways. Who knows maybe it'll be different this year. She flipped the page for the day before. It was different.

" **I should know but I don't want to remember.** "

What did it mean? What should she know? Why didn't she want to remember? She closed the notebook with a sigh. She wasn't going to allow herself to remember, was she?

She heard a knock on the door. It must be another mission. Her last was a complete failure, it was a wonder why they would send her out so soon after. She opened the door to find someone dressed in a large black cloak and their head and face covered in bandages. They handed her a file before leaving.

She flipped through the file. She was surprised. It was the same criminal as the week before. Why would they send her after him again? She shook her head. She shouldn't question them. She took her cloak from behind her door and put it over her cargo pants and tank top. She walked out the door masking her face in an illusion so her face was covered in bandages.

She walked down the hall until she made it to the staircase. She walked up to the roof where the helicopters were kept. There, she found an individual who looked like the one who handed her the file. She handed them the file as per usual and they allowed her to get on the helicopter.

She sat in the back of the helicopter, before her was a screen. She pulled out her arm from behind the cloak and tapped it. It flashed on with a bright light that contrasted the dark night sky. After it calmed down she found a map that showed her where her target was. She put a tracker on him the first time they met. She curiously stared at the screen, he was where he was the week before, strange.

The helicopter ride was quiet and quick. She stared out the window as the harsh wind from the helicopter's propellers disturbed nature as they landed. Once they landed, she stepped out to find her target calm from a laugh and materialize a trident.

She knew his style of illusion and learned to copy them. She made them more powerful. She engulfed him in a ball of darkness.

" _Mukuro-nii-san, do you think mama would like these flowers?" his sister asked holding a small bouquet of dandelions. She was very tiny with dark indigo hair and bright purple eyes. One of her eyes were covered by an eyepatch due to an accident the girl experienced long ago._

" _Of course she would, Nagi," he responded with a smile. He was younger in this perhaps 4 or 5 years old. His hair was the usual blue and his heterochromia eyes of blue and red were lit with excitement, "Mama loves flowers!"_

This was the day his family was taken from him. When his mother and father died and when he left nagi alone. He collapsed vividly remembering the day. It didn't help that those memories played before him, he couldn't stop them from moving forward.

 _The two children arrived home. Their excitement vanishing as their home was surrounded by strange men in black suits and even stranger individuals wearing cloaks. They watched their mother and father trying to fend himself but can clearly see a losing battle._

" _Mama...Papa..." Nagi mumbled terrified as she watched her father die. Their mother was still holding on. She held the dandelions tightly not allowing them out of her hands._

 _Their mother noticed that the children were standing, watching the battle. "Run Nagi, Run Mukuro!" she yelled. Listening to his mother Mukuro grabbed his sister's hand and ran toward their safe house. He heard his mother call, "Take care of each other! Mama and Papa can't be with you anymor..."_

He didn't...he couldn't..he lost his sister...he wasn't able to take care of her. He wasn't even sure if she was still alive… His trident fell out of his hands and tear began to form in his eyes, he made sure to hold them back. He was a failure as a older brother, he couldn't even protect her.

 _They made it to the safehouse he turned to see that Nagi wasn't there. Instead in his hands were the dandelions she was going to give their mother as a thank you gift...he lost his sister. He ran back to the house to find her. They might have separated somewhere. There was no sign of her or their parents. He called out to them but he didn't get a response._

She walked into the darkness that engulfed the other. She sensed he dropped his guard. Walking through the illusion she noticed the trident the other usually possessed. she picked it up. She found him in the center. He looked so sad and lonely, it pained her. She didn't know what kind of memory he saw but she knew it was one that affected him greatly, his saddest memory. She stood directly in front of him and raised his trident. She couldn't help but feel guilt as she lowered the trident into his leg.

"Nagi," he mumbled as she lowered the trident, "I'm so sorry."

She pierced the trident into his leg. That name… it was so familiar, it brought tears to her and pained her heart, "Mukuro-nii..."

* * *

She sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she collapsed laying down on her back. Why was the name Nagi so familiar? It felt like someone called her that a very long time ago...but she couldn't remember.

Why did she call out to him? Why did she feel so sad when she did? Why did she feel guilt? Why did she call him Mukuro-nii? He wasn't her brother...was he?

She sat up and shook her head. It was time for training. She shouldn't think too deeply. She stood up and opened the door to her room. She took a deep breath before stepping out. She needed to focus on her routine.

Getting to the training room required passing the low level prisons. The prison where he stayed. The closer she walked toward it the more she wanted to see him and ask questions. She cloaked herself in an illusion to look like she did earlier that day. She walked into the prison room and strolled passed the cells until she found his.

He laid there still passed out from the loss of blood. She looked at him, she never had the chance to look. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized he was familiar. She didn't know how but he was. She couldn't stay much longer, she left.

He woke up in a cell. He noticed from the corner of her eye that the one who captured him was there. He stood up pain striking his leg. He made his way to the cell bars. He looked to see a familiar figure he didn't expect to see _here_.

Before leaving the room she removed the illusion there was no point to keep it on. As she walked to the training room she couldn't help but feel someone was...watching her. She looked over her shoulder, no one, maybe she was overthinking it.

He followed. He had to talk to her alone. He had to confirm that she was Nagi. He hid himself in an illusion but he was sure she would be able to sense him. She turned to look at him but ignored him, maybe she couldn't? He watched her smile at a Vendice officer. How could she? These were the people who killed their parents. Why would she?

He watched her train. There was no doubt she was Nagi. She was the one who captured him.

Her illusions were so clearly inspired by the ones they made as children. Maybe she forgot him? She was only three when she was captured. Even so, she would at least remember, wouldn't she?

She left an hour later. He continued to follow her. She reached her room and unlocked the door when she heard his voice.

"Nagi," he called, he hoped she remembers her name.

She turned around ready to attack, "What are you doing out of your cell? And who is Nagi?"

He left of course, Vendice must have erased her memories, "I escaped and you are Nagi, my sister."

She widened her eyes, "What are you talking about? My name is Chrome and I am NOT your sister."

He walked closer to her, "Are you sure about that? They are capable of many things, like erasing your memory."

She looked at him. It was true, they have been removing her memories every year. She turn the doorknob and open the door, "We should talk inside."

He stepped inside. She followed after. "Tell me what you know," Chrome said. She decided that after hearing what he had to say she could judge for herself whether it was the truth or not.

"Of course," he said. He began to explain choosing not to use the power. He wanted her to remember on her own.

Her head began to ache as her memories resurfaced. What he told was the truth.

"You should go hide," she said, "If they find out we met it won't end very well."

"What do you mean? You're coming with me," Mukuro said confused, "I've been looking for you for years, I'm not going to leave now."

"Fine, follow me I'll show you a way out," Chrome said taking her cloak and throwing Mukuro a backup. "Use an illusion to keep yourself hidden."

"Of course," he said happily doing as she asked. He was finally going to have a family again. He was finally going to take care of sister and watch her grow. He was going to be the best older brother he could be.

He followed her to a supply closet. She walked through and moved a desk to reveal an exit. She pushed it open and stepped out. He walked slightly ahead of her. She then spoke, "There are several abandoned storage houses in the area. You should be able to hide in one for about a day before they realize you're missing."

"You mean we're missing right? We're going together," he said not turning to look at her. He was scouting the area to ensure a safe journey with his sister.

"I can't...I can't hurt you anymore than I have. I can't be a burden. So, please go ahead of me," she said covering the side of her head where she wore her eyepatch. He turned around and looked at her.

A sad smile was seen on his face, "You're not a burden to me Nagi," he trying to take her hands away from her face. She wouldn't budge, "Nagi is there something you're hiding from me?"

She shook her head.

"Nagi..."

He removed her hands away from her face. He looked at her in shock, "Why are you disappearing? Why are you a doll?"

She looked up to her brother, she held back her nonexistent tears...they weren't real. "I died 10 years ago..."

"What do you mean? You look like what you'd look like at 13."

"When you ran ways I fell behind. I used an illusion to make you believe I was still with you. I didn't want you to stop. I wanted to protect you. Shortly after you ran off, I was shot, by accident, by one of the men. They were trying to shoot one of Vendice who tried to save me. The Vendice came to protect our family from those men but they couldn't. After I died I possessed the body of the closest person, the Vendice officer. When they tried to exorcise me from the body I would possess the next. I guess I wanted to make sure you were alright. So, they took my spirit and placed it into a doll. One of the side effects being I forgot everything before I turned 3...and every year they would get me a new doll to fit the age I should be, apparently my spirit grew in appearance as well and they had to get a new doll to fit it. I know this sounds ridiculous but now that I remember and now that I know I know why they had me find you. They wanted me to be happy to let me move on...now I can..." she cried as she began to slowly fade. She watched her brother look at her in pain and sorrow. He was tearing up, real tears, he was holding himself back, "I'll let mama and papa know that you're okay, okay? I love you, nii-san. I want you to know that. We may not be able to be a proper family now but...I want you to move on and make a family for yourself. Live life the way mama and papa wanted us to. Live life for yourself not for finding me or getting revenge for mama and papa. Be happy and don't hold yourself back."

"I will Nagi," he muttered as his sister disappeared and only the doll stayed limp and lifeless. He kneeled down, not only due to the literal pain from his stab wound but his pain in his heart.

"Mukuro Rokudo?" someone called. He turned to see a Vendice officer. He didn't care that he was going to be caught again, "We can show you where we kept her grave. You would have saw it if you kept looking but we wanted to make sure she got to you first."

Mukuro looked at them confused. They helped him up and brought him to the helicopter, the same one Nagi rode to capture him. They soon landed into the clearing where she caught him, the clearing she died in.

"Do you remember where your house is?" they asked as they knew he had not stayed there the past decade; he stayed somewhere they didn't know. He nodded. "I'll let you lead the way then."

He tried his best to walk. His leg was still in pain and he felt terrible. Once there he noticed that the officer took the lead. He followed them to the garden. There he seen the garden his mother, father, sister and himself took care of years ago still intact. The officer kneeled down and pushed some flowers back to reveal three gravestones.

"They were here all along, I thought they took father and mother's bodies..." Mukuro stated weakly.

"We buried them here. They were friends to us. We apologize not telling you sooner but we couldn't find you until recently. And just like them, you were here all along," the officer said.

"And so was she. My baby sister, died as a baby. I couldn't even watch her grow..." Mukuro barely mustered the words.

The officer nodded, "We'll leave you alone and we'll never bother you again. Live happily make the dreams of your family come true. Your family left behind their entire fortune to you. You'll be able to leave peacefully, away from the mafia."

Mukuro nodded as he stared at the gravestones. The officer left shortly after allowing him to have space. Mukuro kneeled down staring at their gravestones. His emotions soon caught up to him and he let himself cry for the first time since he lost his family.

.

.

.

 _The End_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
